1. Field
The present disclosure describes aspects of a system for broadband internet access using drones as a platform to relay internet traffic among different types of terminals.
2. Background
As internet traffic has increased over the years, new technologies are needed to deliver broadband access to homes and enterprises at lower cost and to places that are not yet covered. Examples of current broadband delivery systems include terrestrial wired networks such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) on twisted pair, fiber delivery systems such as Verizon's FiOS (Fiber Optic Service), and geo-stationary satellite systems such as the ones operated by ViaSat and Hughes Networks. The current broadband access systems have a number of short comings. One issue is lack of service in remote and lightly populated areas. Geo-stationary satellites do provide service in remote areas of developed world such as the United States. Poorer areas of the world, however, such as Africa lack adequate satellite capacity.
A notable reason satellite capacity has not been adequately provided in poor regions of the world is the relatively high cost of satellite systems. Due to adverse atmospheric effects in satellite orbits, satellite hardware must be space qualified and is costly. Launch vehicles to put the satellites in orbit are also costly. Moreover, due to the launch risk and high cost of satellites, there is a significant cost to insure the satellite and the launch. Therefore, broadband satellite systems and services are relatively costly and difficult to justify in poor regions of the world. It is also costly to deploy terrestrial systems such as fiber or microwave links in lightly populated regions. The small density of subscribers does not justify the deployment cost.